


Cicatrices que Sangran

by PockyBeagle



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyBeagle/pseuds/PockyBeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Escúchame, muy claramente, mi amigo-el menor dejo de tocar la mano ajena para tomarle del mentón y hacer que se miraran. Ambos pares de ojos se enfrentaron, sin querer darse tregua. Charles quería sonar muy serio en esto, aunque no quería ser brusco-. Matar a Shaw no te devolverá la cordura-dijo, sonando firme pero suave. No quería que Erik se enojara, ni se apartara, no era una acusación, era la triste realidad.</p>
<p>La sonrisa que se dibujo en los labios ajenos le perturbo-¿Crees que, a esta altura, la cordura es una opción?-</p>
<p>CHERIK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicatrices que Sangran

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Que tal? Bueno, traigo esto que ya llevaba tiempo entre los borradores, no lo subía por que (como muchos otros) era el inicio de algo un poco más largo, de un par de capitulos, pero me resigne al hecho de que quede asi. 
> 
> Lo presento como uno de los tantos momentos que estos dos pudieron vivir en La Mansion, en la época de First Class. Quizás queda con el final abierto, pero luego de mucho probar, fue el mejor cierre que le encontré.
> 
> En fin, espero que les guste. Es un poco... oscuro.
> 
> Enjoy!

**CICATRICES QUE SANGRAN**

  
  
Entro a la habitación que estaba casi a oscuras, sino fuera por el velador encendido en la mesa de noche no se vería nada. Miró la cama un momento, aunque no hacía falta hacerlo paras saber que estaba vacío. El remolino de pensamientos discontinuos no venía de allí, sino de otra parte. En realidad, no se sentía muy cómodo interrumpiendo, le deba algo de culpa violar la privacidad ajena, pero ciertamente estaba  _gritando_  sus pensamientos, y era casi imposible no escucharlo.   
  
Charles camino primero hacía la cama, toco las sabanas. Estas estaban perfectamente ordenadas, parecía que nadie las había usado. Aunque con lo que conocía a su amigo quizás si se hubiera acostado, pero tenía esa increíble… ”habilidad” para no mover un musculo en toda la noche, que nunca la desarmaba demasiado. Durante sus viajes juntos (las noches que compartieron habitación) eso le había resultado un tanto inquietante, mirarlo apretarse contra la pared, ocupando una mínima parte de la cama y no moverse de allí en toda la noche. La primera vez que lo observo no pudo sacarle los ojos de encima: estaba enroscado en sí mismo, presionándose contra la pared, y si no fuera porque veía su cuerpo subir y bajar por una respiración pausada, era imposible saber si estaba vivo o no. Con el tiempo se acostumbró, aunque continuaba resultándole algo perturbador. Bueno, muchas cosas de Erik eran perturbadoras. Él tenía que aprender a aceptarlas.   
  
Se giró, mirando la puerta del armario. Estaba apenas entreabierta. A Charles le resultaba algo irónico tener que entrar a un armario. Toda la vida viendo cómo salir de uno, y ahora tenía que entrar para poder encontrar al hombre del que se había enamorado irremediablemente. ¿Por qué sería que se enamoró de él? Bueno, no debía sorprenderse, Erik no solo era increíblemente apuesto, sino que tenía una mente asombrosa, algo perturbada, pero asombrosa. Además amaba el ajedrez, disfrutaba de la buena música, era una buena compañía (al menos para él, el resto de la mansión quizás no pensaba lo mismo), sus charlas eran estimulantes, disfrutaba de la lectura y era tan inteligente. Quizás la pregunta correcta era ¿Cómo no se enamoraría de él?   
  
Charles tomo el pestillo de la puerta del armario y se quedó mirando su mano un momento. Muy poca gente sabía que a él le interesaban los hombres. Prefería decir que el disfrutaba tanto de hombres y mujeres por igual, obviamente le atraía la belleza física, había tenido más relaciones con mujeres pero los hombres le resultaban más interesantes, quizás influía el condimento de lo prohibido. También era importante saber a su pareja de una mente hermosa, eso hacía que realmente se enamorara. Muy pocas veces había pasado. El magnético era una de esas pocas excepciones.   
  
Abrió la puerta, finalmente, y se quedó mirando al interior. Su amigo estaba sentado en el piso, en un rincón, con las piernas contra el pecho. Su brazo izquierdo descansando sobre estas, con la remera arremangada. Era raro ver su piel descubierta, Erik apenas y mostraba su cuello y sus manos. Tenía una manía con taparse por completo. Incluso para dormir, Charles recordaba que le asombraba con la cantidad de ropa que dormía. Con suerte se ponía algo que dejara libre su cuello, pero fuera de eso se tapaba los brazos hasta las muñecas, y con un pantalón hasta los tobillos. No era difícil entender el porqué, lo había visto en su cabeza: ver su cuerpo y sentir odio absoluto por ver todas las cicatrices que tenía. Cada porción de su piel grabada por marcas, pinchazos, quemaduras, cortes. La piel del telepata se erizaba de solo recordarlo. Era asqueroso, pero no su cuerpo, sino todo lo que había vivido. Charles nunca podría sentir asco por el cuerpo de Erik, no importaba que nunca lo hubiera visto, no importaba si estaba lleno de marcas. Él estaba seguro que igual le gustaría. Era Erik, ya se había enamorado, ya no había forma de que no le gustara.  
  
-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto por lo bajo, dando un paso dentro del pequeño lugar. Erik continúo un momento más mirando los números tatuados en su brazo. Charles los observo también, era la primera vez que los veía. Sintió su estómago revolverse, sabía lo que ese tatuaje significaba a nivel emocional. Caos, dolor, muerte. Era demasiada tristeza, demasiadas cosas rotas, demasiadas vidas tomadas. Demasiadas cicatrices emocionales.   
  
Los ojos celestes finalmente se alzaron a enfrentarle, estaban inyectados de sangre y lágrimas que no había dejado caer. El inglés miro con atención el rostro tenso, y se sintió un poco culpable de admirar su belleza incluso en un momento así, donde su amigo estaba visiblemente afectado y atormentado. Una exhalación larga lleno el lugar, el magnético le estudio con la mirada un momento antes de volver a mirar su brazo. Charles se adentró un poco más en el pequeño cuarto, sentía la necesidad de acariciar su mente para calmarle, pero sabia que no debía imponerse así. El otro mutante odiaba que violaran su privacidad.  
  
-A veces veo que sangran-murmuro casi sin voz. Charles lentamente dejo escapar el oxígeno de sus pulmones, le miro con atención y algo de pena. Eso era lo que dudaba de todo el asunto, cuanto de lo que Erik veía era cierto, y cuanto no-A veces creo que parpadeare y ya no estarán…  
  
-Lo se-el telepata suspiro y dio un paso más dentro del lugar-¿Puedo sentarme?-apenas y vio un asentimiento con la cabeza. Finalmente entro en el pequeño armario, aun pensando lo irónico de todo esto. Allí estaba él, encerrado en el armario con el hombre que amaba, y que no sabía si le correspondía. Creía que sí, pero todo era tan incierto con aquella magnifica mente. Se sentó a su lado, agradeciendo que esa mansión tuviera armarios tan grandes como para que entraran los dos sentados. Era lo bueno de las casas antiguas.   
  
Se quedaron los dos allí, quietos. Charles miro ese brazo con atención, en realidad con la poca luz que se filtraba desde el velador era un poco difícil ver demasiado. Estiro un poco su mano queriendo tocarle, pero el magnético se aparto, volteando el rostro para mirarle con seriedad. El telepata durante un instante se sintió como cuando se quiere acariciar un animal herido y este se aparta bruscamente. Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos en la oscuridad, quietos, respirando pausadamente. Era uno de los momentos más íntimos que habían vivido, donde tenían las almas desnudas. Erik estaba ante él como la vez en que lo conoció, donde ahondo en cosas muy privadas e intimas, donde casi se sintió como si estuviera desnudo ante él.  
  
El telepata se mordió el labio, sin saber que hacer. Estaba allí, con un hombre que se había vuelto increíblemente importante en su vida, y lo veía destrozado por cosas muy profundas, privadas, y viejas. Quería rodearle con sus brazos, quería calmarle, pero ciertamente no estaba seguro de como hacerlo-¿Quieres que… te despeje?-acerco sus dedos a su frente mientras preguntaba. Erik miro sus dedos con atención y luego sus ojos celestes se clavaron en los pozos profundos de Charles. Sonrió apenas y negó con la cabeza. Era una sonrisa sumamente triste, casi desganada.   
  
-¿Te quedas aquí un momento?-pregunto la voz ronca del mayor. Charles sin dudarlo asintió. Tenia miedo de moverse, estaba tan tenso como el polaco solía estar siempre, y era incomodo. ¿Cómo hacía para dormir así durante toda la noche, inmóvil? Bueno, Erik estaba acostumbrado. Él no podría. Él estaba acostumbrado a poder moverse, estirarse, ocupar tanto espacio como pudiera. Quizás en esa mansión no vivió los momentos más felices, pero los que recordaba con alegría eran esos en los que se sentía libre de moverse y hacer lo que quería, libre de ocupar toda una cama gigante, libre para correr, para extenderse en todas direcciones. En contraste, su compañero parecía sentirse más seguro en sitios pequeños, cuando estaba apretado, casi sin poder moverse. Quizás eran cosas que habían quedado gravadas en su mente desde la infancia, había algo que asociaba con estar atrapado que le hacía sentir en paz. Quizás era que en esos espacios nadie podía entrar y hacerle daño. En caso de ser así, Charles debería sentirse privilegiado de poder compartir ese pequeño lugar. O quizás solo le invito a pasar para sentir el lugar más pequeño aún.   
  
De pronto el cuerpo de Erik se movió contra él, acercándose un poco. Las piernas de ambos se presionaron, el mayor volvió a acomodar su brazo sobre sus rodillas, mirando nuevamente esos números. Charles los aprecio también.   
  
-¿Haz dormido algo?-murmuro por lo bajo.  
  
-Esta mansión es muy grande.-fue la respuesta, Charles suspiro. De niño también pensaba eso, pero bueno, a veces era bueno para esconderse, para correr, ahora con los niños era bueno para que cada uno tuviera su habitación. Aunque aun quedaban un centenar más sin usar-Mi cuarto es muy grande…  
  
-Quería que estuvieras cómodo-el telepata apretó los labios. Giro el rostro para mirar la habitación, estaba casi vacía. Habían ido a comprar ropa y cosas necesarias hace algunos días, él tenía el dinero suficiente. Erik solo compro dos pantalones y dos camisas. Lo de más era la ropa que ya traía consigo, que no era mucha, una campera de cuero, algunas prendas de cuello alto, unos pantalones, y el traje que Charles le compro para cuando fueron a buscar a Angel. Quince prendras, quizás un poco más. A los ojos de Charles eran ridículamente pocas, y todas igualmente calurosas, casi no dejaban espacios libres en la piel ajena. Para Erik parecían más que suficientes, y cómodas-. Si pusieras más cosas aquí, quizás lo sentirías más pequeño. Podríamos traer algunos muebles, una pequeña biblioteca donde podrías poner tus libros, puedes sacar los de la biblioteca o iremos a comprar los que quieras. También deberías acomodar la ropa en…  
  
-¿Desempacar? ¿Para que?-sonrió cinicamente. Miro también la habitación, pensando que debió pedirle al telepata que cierre la puerta cuando entrara al armario-En cualquier momento se desatara la guerra, no vale la pena hacerlo.  
  
Charles se mordió el labio y bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco inseguro. Conocía a Erik apenas hacía un mes, pero no quería que se apartara de su lado. Las cosas eran mucho mejores desde que estaban juntos, de pronto Charles estaba soñado con un montón de cosas que nunca pensó, y quería cumplirlas. El problema era que Erik estaba en la mayoría de esos sueños, y una parte dentro suyo sentía que no podría hacerlos realidad sin él. No sabía como resultaría esa escuela, no sabía si él era capaz de hacerlo... no solo, pero con Erik a su lado (ya sea como amante o como amigo), si se sentía capaz. Era la primera vez que se imaginaba tan fácilmente, y con tanto detalle, su vida al lado de alguien. Quería, necesitaba, que todo eso se cumpliera-Después de la guerra… puedes quedarte aquí.-dijo casi sin voz. Sintió los ojos del magnético clavados en él, y agradeció que estuvieran a oscuras por que su rostro ardió con fuerza. Nunca fue tímido para coquetear, pero con los hombres era un poco distinto, y con Erik aun más. Tuvo que obligarse a respirar tranquilo, el corazón había comenzado a latirle rápido y no sabia como disimular.   
  
-Nunca pensé que iba a pasar luego de encontrar a Shaw. Siempre creí que… desaparecería-las palabras eran sinceras, y Charles realmente pensaba que había elegido el termino “desaparecer” para no usar “morir”. Su corazón se encogió un poco, no pudo contenerse y estiro el brazo rodeando los hombros ajenos y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo un poco. Erik estaba tenso, y aunque se dejo llevar, su postura no se relajo. Se quedo rígido bajo su toque, con las mandíbulas apretadas, y la mirada fija en la tinta oscura que marcaba su piel. Igualmente, no lo aparto, y Charles supuso que no había hecho nada malo.   
  
-Puedes quedarte aquí, mi amigo-le dijo en respuesta. Erik se giro a mirarle, la luz apenas alumbraba su perfil, podía ver su nariz, la silueta de los pómulos, parte de sus labios y algunos destellos en sus cabellos; el resto parecía fundirse en la oscuridad. Él se sintió más expuesto, la luz le pegaba más directamente, suponía que el magnetico ya había notado el sonrojo en sus mejillas-. Conmigo, con los chicos. Podemos formar una escuela, buscar a los mutantes, cuidarlos. Juntos-los ojos celestes estudiaron sus facciones. Dejo escapar un suspiro cuando esa mirada se poso en sus labios, durante un instante pensó que Erik iba a besarle, aunque eso era sumamente improbable.   
  
-¿Juntos?-pregunto en un murmullo. El corazón del telepata comenzó a latir aceleradamente, asintió un poco, y apretó los labios para evitar que el inferior temblara. El gesto no paso desapercibido por el mayor, sus ojos celestes se centraron de lleno en esos tentadores labios. Se dejo guiar, por una fuerza símil al magnetismo, y se acerco a su boca. Charles gimió bajito cuando sus labios se rozaron, sintió su piel erizarse, como si fuera un inexperto. Cerro los ojos automáticamente, y apenas movió su boca contra la ajena, sin que ninguno profundizara aquello más que como un roce de labios. Era un toque muy superficial, pero a pesar de todo, al telepata le resultaba sumamente intimo y erotizante. Sentía el aliento ajeno chocar contra su boca, lo respiraba, mientras sus labios se acariciaban casi virginalmente. No podía creer que ese contacto tan casto hubiera logrado que su corazón latiera tan rápido, que su rostro ardiera, que los vellos de su nuca se encresparan. Apenas entreabrió los ojos, y noto que Erik miraba como sus bocas se acariciaban, el polaco movía sus labios sutilmente sobre los suyos, pero sus ojos no se despegaban de la acción, como si estuviera hipnotizado por eso.  
  
Charles no pudo evitar gemir ante la idea, su cuerpo tembló, y ansioso deslizo su mano desde el hombro ajeno, por su brazo, hasta rozar la piel desnuda de este. Era sumamente insinuante; como el judío siempre estaba tan cubierto, tocar esa simple porción de piel le resultaba sensual. Pero fue un error, al instante Erik se cubrió la marca del holocausto con la otra mano y giró el rostro para mirar su brazo desnudo, cortando el contacto muy bruscamente. El telepata abrió los ojos de golpe, algo sorprendido por el repentino cambio, y se movió un poco, por si su compañero se quería apartar, pero este se quedo en su lugar, más rígido si era posible.   
  
Paso saliva contemplando como Erik no dejaba de mirar su brazo, tras varios segundos, de a poco apartó la mano, descubriéndolo de nuevo. En ese preciso instante Charles sintió su cabeza doler, como si sintiera una descarga eléctrica. Jadeo y se llevo la mano a la cabeza cuando una proyección le llego demasiado repentinamente. Durante un segundo le robo el aliento, ya que se veía demasiado realista: esos números brotando sangre, casi sin parar, con los bordes hinchados, inflamados, la piel destrozada, como si más que tatuados hubieran sido hechos con una profunda navaja y luego quemados. Extrañamente se sentía doloroso, tan doloroso y real que se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos. La mente de Erik era asombrosa, tanto la imagen y el dolor eran sumamente vividos.   
  
-No los toques, están sangrando…-la voz del magnético era un silbido atravesado por el dolor. Charles jadeo cuando sintió casi como si fuera su brazo el que estuviera siendo destruido. Apretó su mano contra el brazo ajeno, sujetándole con firmeza.   
  
-No, no es real-susurro, recordándose a si mismo eso, que el dolor y la imagen eran ficticios. Se obligo a abrir los ojos y efectivamente el brazo estaba impecable. Igualmente el mayor no dejaba de mirarlo, con una chispa de locura danzando en sus ojos-Erik-el otro se volteo a mirarle, Charles dejo escapar el aire despacio. No pudo evitar arrugar sus cejas, con dolor tanto emocional como físico. La intensidad del momento estaba jugando con su telepatía, la mente de Erik esa bastante absorbente y poderosa, por eso también le costaba mantenerse alejada de ella-. No es real, lo estas alu…  
  
-Lo sé-aseguro con completa confianza. Se volteo de nuevo a mirar el brazo y Charles cerro los ojos de nuevo, con la imagen aun vagando en su cabeza. De pronto entendió: Erik sabía perfectamente que su mente le estaba engañando, que muchas de las cosas que veía no eran reales, pero eso no hacía que el dolor o la repulsión fueran menor. Por mas que supiera que no era real la turbación de los ojos celestes no se iban, y Charles noto por que le daba tan poca relevancia al asunto. ¿Era importante si estaba alucinando o no si igual se sentía el dolor físico y mental? El menor cruzo un brazo por el pecho ajeno, en ademan protector, y con un dedo tímidamente rozo la piel desnuda. Miro el brazo, y ahora lo veía con absoluta claridad: el tatuaje en negro gastado, rodeado de largas cicatrices, algunas como gusanos, quemaduras, marcas y manchas. Aparto el dedo casi por reflejo, impresionado por lo lastimado que estaba esa piel. Parecía haber sido desgarrada completamente. La luz ahora se filtraba lo suficiente para poder mirar con claridad y Charles entendió por que Erik se cubría. Subió sus ojos por su muñeca, su palma y se detuvo en seco cuando miro sus dedos. El dedo anular no estaba, era apenas un muñón. Jadeo asustado y soltó el brazo ajeno. No, no, no… él estaba seguro de que Erik tenía todos sus dedos. Lo había visto cuando jugaban al ajedrez, cuando bebían algo… ¡dios, hubiera notado si le faltaba un dedo! Se llevo rápidamente la mano a la frente y noto que estaba viendo proyecciones nuevamente. Obligo a su mente a desligarse de la ajena, y siseó ya que le resulto algo doloroso.  
  
Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos rápidamente miro esa mano y noto que los cinco dedos estaban allí. Miro atentamente a Erik. ¿Él realmente pensaba que ese dedo faltaba? De pronto su pecho se lleno de angustia. ¿A que medida estaba dañada esa mente? Apretando los labios, e intentando controlar el ardor de sus ojos, su mano fue hacia esos dedos. Acaricio el dedo del medio un momento, pero luego toco con firmeza el anular, acariciándolo desde la base hasta la uña. Acariciando la cicatriz que había justo en la base de este, una cicatriz muy marcada y que quizás explicaba por que su amigo creía que ese dedo faltaba. Miro la expresión ajena y lo vio parpadear varias veces, como confundido, antes de exhalar un suspiro tembloroso. Esos ojos celestes ahora miraban con atención ese dedo, y como si el magnético quisiera rectificar que estaba allí lo movió.   
  
-No digas nada-susurro la voz ajena. Charles se quedo con los labios abiertos, con las palabras en la boca. Erik le había interrumpido de ante mano. El menor apretó los labios, pensando que si, no hacía falta recalcarle que ese dedo si estaba. Erik dejo escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, frustrado, y luego enredo su otra mano en su cabello, tirándolo hacía atrás-¿Entiendes por que quiero matarlo?-los ojos celestes del magnético chocaron con los del ingles. Charles se estremeció al ver el odio y la sed de venganza que bañaba esa mirada. La cólera, los años de tristeza y sufrimiento, el odio puro, la maldad… todo se reflejaba en esas claras orbes.  
  
-Escúchame, muy claramente, mi amigo-el menor dejo de tocar la mano ajena para tomarle del mentón y hacer que se miraran. Ambos pares de ojos se enfrentaron, sin querer darse tregua. Charles quería sonar muy serio en esto, aunque no quería ser brusco-. Matar a Shaw no te devolverá la cordura-dijo, sonando firme pero suave. No quería que Erik se enojara, ni se apartara, no era una acusación, era la triste realidad.  
  
La sonrisa maligna que se dibujo en los labios ajenos le perturbo-¿Crees que, a esta altura, la cordura es una opción?-una risa lleno el pequeño armario, una risa que mezclaba a partes iguales dolor, ironía y odio. Charles apretó los labios un momento, y bajo la mirada, sin saber que decirle exactamente. Era cierto que no parecía una opción, no cuando acababa de notar lo drástico de las heridas de su amigo. No solo eran cicatrices físicas, sino también mentales. ¿Cómo iba a poder quitarle la sed de venganza cuando eso parecía ser el único motor que mantenía la locura a raya? Quizás si Erik no se encontrara embriagado por esos deseos de matar a Shaw se hubiera vuelto loco hace muchos años y hoy, o estaría encerrado en algún lugar, o estaría muerto. Pero saber esas verdades no hacía que los deseos de salvarlo disminuyeran, sino que los aumentaba. El mutante enfrente suyo era un sobreviviente, sumamente poderoso, con una mente extraordinaria y con un instinto que podría jugar consigo mismo con tal de hacerle sobrevivir. El telepata sintió que no podría amarlo tanto como lo hacía si no estuviera algo demente. Quizás se enamoro de su demencia, o quizás se enamoro demasiado de él, y la demencia era parte suya. Ahora daba exactamente igual.   
  
-No lo sé-dijo con sinceridad, alzando finalmente sus ojos azules para enfrentar los ajenos. Su mano busco la de Erik, y enredo sus dedos, dándole un cariñoso apretón-. Pero podría serlo. La paz mental, podría ser una opción-sonrió un poco, intentando darle confianza. Noto como los ojos celestes le estudiaban como si quisieran leer a Charles, como si quisiera poder adivinar todo lo que estaba pensando. El magnético estaba midiendo, media cuanto podía ganar y perder en eso.   
  
-No quiero que juegues en mi cabeza-advirtió, y Charles solo acentuó la sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.   
  
-Nunca lo haría mi amigo-aseguro, luego se arrodillo, mirándole con confianza-¿Vamos a la cama? Dormir aquí no será cómodo-murmuro, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte del magnético.  
  
-¿Dormirás… conmigo?-el mayor alzo una ceja, Charles solo soltó una risa y asintió. Noto como Erik apretaba la mandíbula-No creo que sea buena idea…-murmuro, volteando el rostro, al parecer dispuesto a quedarse en ese armario. El telepata no pudo evitar preguntarse si quedarse en el armario era también una forma simbólica de decir que prefería quedarse en el armario, en más de una forma.   
  
-Dormir aquí tampoco es buena idea-aseguro, ganándose un suspiro largo a modo de respuesta. El polaco se levanto con un movimiento elegante, y le estiro la mano para ayudarlo a terminar de salir. Charles agradeció la ayuda y se levanto rápidamente, dejándose jalar por Erik fuera de allí. Si eso continuaba siendo metafórico, realmente le agradaba.   
  
Miro un momento al magnético, la escasa luz del cuarto alcanzaba para poder contemplarlo mejor que en el armario. Erik tenía su ropa para dormir, esa ropa que apenas y dejaba libre sus manos y sus pies. Charles se centro en el brazo, donde la tela aun estaba arremangada. Frunció el ceño al ver que la piel blanca, solo marcada por el tatuaje. Parpadeo confundido ¿y las cicatrices? ¿Acaso eso también había sido producto de la mente de Erik? Pero… el había sentido la rugosidad de las marcas contra sus dedos, aunque quizás solo fue una proyección muy vivida.   
  
Tuvo la tentación de tomarle la mano y mirar esa porción de piel de cerca, para ver que cicatrices eran reales y cuales no. La pregunta fundamental era, si esas cicatrices eran producto de la imaginación ajena ¿Qué sucedía con el resto de su cuerpo? ¿Qué tal si detrás de todas esas prendas en realidad… no había marcas? Pero… él lo vio en la cabeza de Erik, cuando salto al océano, y vio su historia, vio algunas imágenes de él mirándose al espejo y todas esas marcas, cicatrices, quemaduras. ¿Qué tan seguro era confiar en las cosas que vio en la mente ajena?  
  
Erik noto como le miraba el brazo e inmediatamente lo desenmango, tapándose y sintiéndose incomodo y avergonzado. Charles noto que todas sus dudas eran irrelevantes, si esas cicatrices estaban físicamente en su cuerpo o no, lo cierto era que, para Erik, eran completamente reales. Y a fin de cuentas, lo que el creyera y viera era lo único que importaba.  
  
Terminaron acostándose juntos, a pesar de que el telepata notaba que una parte de su amigo prefería estar solo. Igualmente no renegó demasiado, algo resignado a que Charles era un poco terco. Tampoco su presencia influyo mucho, Erik se puso de espaldas a él, en una orilla de la cama, casi completamente al borde. Charles prácticamente se sentía durmiendo solo en una cama de una plaza y media. Le hubiera gustado abrazarle, pero violar tanto el espacio ajeno hubiera sido contraproducente. Tomaría lo que podía, lo que Erik le dejara tomar, de momento era feliz así.  
  
Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, Erik seguía exactamente en la misma poción, como si no se hubiera movido ni un centímetro. El telepata suspiro ¿realmente lograba descansar asi? Parecía una postura tan forzada. Charles se puso de costado para mirarle con atención. Sus ojos se centraron en la nuca ajena, donde el cabello si estaba un poco alborotado y el cuello de tortuga un poco bajo. Apretó los labios al ver la cicatriz gruesa que parecía bajar por su columna vertebral, y la quemadura que había justo en la naciente del pelo.   
  
Quizás las cicatrices si eran reales. Aunque, como había pensado la noche anterior, era irrelevante. Si esas heridas seguían sangrando en su mente, no importaba si eran físicas o no, igual seguían causando dolor.   
  
Erik se removió, Charles durante un segundo se sintió embriagado por los pensamientos ajenos, perezosos y algo adormilados. Uno de los pocos momentos donde la mente del magnetico parecía en paz, por lo cual quiso disfrutar de eso y atesorarlo. Amaba esa mente, y era agradable sentirla calma, aunque sea una vez. El polaco al sentir su presencia se giro sorprendido, al parecer dispuesto a atacar, pero ni bien se choco con los ojos azules se quedo quieto sobre la cama, mirándole atento.  
  
-No pensé que te quedaras toda la noche-admitió la voz del mayor, que aun sonaba ronca a causa de las largas horas de sueño. Charles sonrió un poco, contemplándole con cariño. Los dos estaban acostados de costado, enfrentados, y mirándose fijamente a los ojos-No creí que quisieras quedarte-admitió por lo bajo.  
  
-Si es una opción, siempre elegiría acompañarte-respondió en un susurro, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Era la pura verdad, si él tuviera que elegir mil veces, elegiría siempre a Erik. Ya estaba jodidamente enamorado. Los ojos celestes le estudiaban, al parecer sin saber que decir, Charles se mordió el labio y sonrió tímidamente-. Si fuera una opción ¿te quedarías conmigo?  
  
El magnetico solo continuo contemplándole en silencio, su rostro tan inexpresivo como era habitual. El corazón de Charles se acelero por los nervios de no obtener una respuesta. Cuando estaba por reírse para zafar del momento incomodo, Erik se inclino y volvió a unir sus labios como la noche anterior: suave, sin profundizar, con ese toque fantasmal que igualmente lograba que todo el cuerpo de Charles se erizara. Se quedaron así varios segundos, rozando sus labios sutilmente, con calma, tomando tiempo para conocerse despacio. Cuando la lengua del judio tímidamente se empujo contra su boca, Charles solo pudo dejarse hacer, sintiendo su interior revolverse de pura ansiedad y felicidad.  
  
No había habido respuesta a su pregunta, pero ese beso... él lo tomaría como una promesa.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si, me encanta jugar con la mente de Erik. Soy cruel.
> 
> Y tambien soy una jodida romantica que ama dejarlos con ese toque virginal (sobre todo para la edad que tienen ambos e.e) pero cargado de emociones. Para los que ya me habían leido antes, ¿ven que no hay solamente amor porno en mi cabeza? jaja, disfruto de las pequeñas cosas, sobre todo de los ansiados besos.
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Quizás algún dia la continué, pero por ahora es hasta aquí. ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Besos.


End file.
